Complicated
by Nefertel
Summary: Bella has an accident and dosent remember anyone or anything as she slowly rebuilds her memory feelings arise but not for the one everyone ecpected. BXP
1. Chapter 1

**Hey thank you all for the support you gave me with my other stories this one came to me in a weird place I hope you like it.**

The mood in the small hospital room of Forks, Washington was sombre Chief Charlie Swan sat by the bedside of his daughter Bella Swan. Her mother Renee sat on the bed holding Bella's hand silent tears flooding her eyes.

He sighed as he looked over to the window at Edward Bella's boyfriend he looked the same since she was brought in, he look like he was in pain his eyes never left her ever.

Charlie looked back at Bella he remembered when he got the phone call he was at work it was a slow day no major calls out or attacks. He was catching up on some paper work that he had missed when Bella was in her zombie state.

His phone rang so he sighed as he picked up the phone "Forks Police Department Chief Swan".

"Chief Swan its Carlisle Bella's been in an accident she's at the hospital" Charlie didn't even respond as he slammed the phone down and rushed out the building. He made it to the hospital in record time having a police cruiser helped.

He noticed Carlisle at the nurse's station "Carlisle what happened?" Carlisle showed Charlie to his office and sat him down. "It seems that whilst she was painting the side of your house she lost her footing on the step of the ladder she was on and she hit her head on the tree that grows near her window".

Charlie gasped "Charlie did you know Bella was gonna do some DIY on your house today" he asked. Charlie nodded "yeah she said she was sick of the colour and the banging of the loose boards I tried to do some but I can do DIY just as well as I can cook" Carlisle chuckled.

"I suggested getting some of the guys from the rez to come but she was adamant against that said she would be fine doing it herself that way she knows it would get done properly". Carlisle nodded with a smile that sounded exactly like Bella.

"Can I see her?" he asked Carlisle nodded and showed him to her room she looked so small laid on the bed. She had a tube in her mouth and a bandage around her head he walked up to her and took her hand.

"Oh Bella" he sighed "Edward was the one that found her he had tried ringing her and upon getting no answer he immediately went over and found her we don't know how long she was lying there so its hard to tell how severe the damage to her brain is until she wakes up and we have no idea when that will be its all up to Bella".

Charlie nodded his head and sat down on the chair near the bed and that's where he has been for several days. He had left once to phone Renee and that's it Edward had also refused to leave.

The nurses would come in to check her vitals and Carlisle would come in at times to check her brain activity his face was hard for Charlie to read so he never knew if it was good or bad news.

Jake came in every now and then but the tension between him and Edward never allowed them both to stay in the same room to long together.

She also received visits from the rest of Jake's friends Sam and Emily had come in together luckily Carlisle had managed to get Edward to leave for a short while allowing Bella's other friends chance to see her.

"How are you doing Chief Swan" asked Emily politely Charlie gave her a small smile he liked Emily she wasn't like some of the other girls from the reservation.

She was kind and well mannered and really beautiful even with the scars running down the side of her face "its Charlie when I am off duty and I'm as well as I can be" he said.

She smiled at him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder Renée had moved from her spot to the other side near Charlie to allow them near Bella.

Emily stroked Bella's hair and kissed her on the forehead "wake up soon Bella" she whispered and to Charlie's surprise Sam also gave Bella a kiss on the forehead.

"Come on silly girl I didn't save you that day so you could leave us now" he said before kissing her again and leaving with Emily. Not long after they had left Quil and Embry walked in they also kissed Bella and wished her well soon as did Jared and Kim.

Charlie was surprised at the emotion each of these big men showed for Bella he hadn't realised she had touched them all this much. He was even more surprised to see Paul walk in the door slowly Charlie looked at Renée "can you give us a minute please" she looked between them and nodded before leaving the room.

"How are you doing Paul" he asked as Paul finally made it to the bed Paul nodded instead of looking at him he kept his eyes on Bella.

Charlie sighed "thank you for coming I know you hate hospitals" Paul nodded again "is she gonna be alright?" he asked quietly.

Charlie shrugged his shoulders "no one knows it all depends on when she wakes up I do know that the longer she stays like this the bigger the chance of her never waking up".

Paul nodded he liked Bella even when they were kids he liked her. Since she had come back he had watched her from afar never getting close to her its was nothing personal he was like with everyone even his thoughts are guarded when he phases.

The rest of the pack doesn't know about his past he would of preferred Charlie not knowing but that couldn't be helped.

He gently stroked her face and gripped her hand before leaving with a quick nod to Charlie.

That's they way it went for a month Edward would be there on the nights due to school and the guys from the rez that weren't in school would come during the day. The rest would come on a weekend Charlie made sure Edward was not there then so it was awkward.

He and Renée never left her side they both slept on the chairs in the room his deputy ran the place in his absence and Phil texted in every now and then for updates from Renée.

So when Bella finally opened her eyes on the cold morning Charlie and Renee breathed a sigh of relief. Charlie smiled as Bella looked at him then at Renee.

Carlisle came in and also smiled at Bella as she looked up at him "Well hello Bella it's good to see you awake" Bella's forehead creased in confusion which didn't go when she turned back to Charlie and Renee.

"Who *cough* who are you? *cough*" she asked with a raspy voice all three adults looked at each other with concern.

Renee touched Bella's face but retracted back when Bella flinched away "don't you remember me sweetie" she asked Bella shook her head slowly Renee looked at Carlisle "the damage to her head appears to be worse than we thought".

It took another week before she was allowed home everyone had stopped by to see her Edward, Jake even her friends from school but Bella still didn't remember any of them but the rest of the guys from the reservation stayed away all except Emily and Sam.

Her reaction to Edward surprised not only Edward but Charlie too when he went to hold her hand she flinched and pulled her hand away. She looked at him with a little fear in her eyes then turned over in her bed facing away from him.

She looked over her house as Charlie helped her get settled back in "do you recognise anything Bella" she shook her head making him sigh "don't worry" he said "it will come back one day".

Bella nodded and went to sit in the living room as Charlie took a phone call she looked up at Renee who seemed like she wanted to say something but just didn't know what.

Charlie came back in with a smile "hey Bella how would you like to get some fresh air down on the rez Billy would like to see you".

"Billy? Rez?" she asked "the Indian reservation just on the outskirts of forks and Billy is an old friend he has known you since you were a baby he's Jake's father". Bella nodded and slowly stood up "I don't think this is a good idea Charlie" said Renee stopping them.

"No it's ok, I felt something when I was around Jake and Sam so I want to go and see them" Renee nodded and sighed as she watched Bella get in the cruiser and drive off leaving her alone in the house she had once run away from.

They got to Billy's quickly and just as they were about to knock on the door they heard cheering coming from the back garden they walked around and saw all the guys messing around.

"I didn't know about the rest being here if it's too much I can take you back" Bella shook her head "no its ok" she was staring at the group fascinated she smiled at their antics it stirred something inside her.

**Please let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE READ THIS NOTE FIRST**

**Hey thank you all for the support you gave me I have amended the first chap so read that again before reading this please.**

"Bella!" called Billy as he rolled up "its good to see you up and about" he said as he shook her hand she smiled timidly at her "You must be Billy right?" she asked looking at Charlie.

Who nodded and smiled at her "yup sure am" he chuckled which put Bella instantly at ease. He rolled back to the steps with Bella and Charlie following him they both sat on the steps and they watched the boys who seemed to have failed to notice her presence so far.

"Well Bella I don't know about you but I am hungry would you like something to eat" asked Billy Bella thought a moment before getting up and walking into the very familiar house.

Billy and Charlie followed her in confused as she walked into the kitchen "Bella you don't have to do anything I can easily rustle us up a sandwich" said Billy.

Bella shook her head with a smile "I want to I like cooking" she said as she collected things she needed instantly knowing where the things were. Charlie smiled "did you remember that Bella" he asked with a little hope in his voice Bella stopped and thought before a huge smile broke out on her face.

She turned to the two men "yes, yes I did when Billy said about making something I instantly knew I could and I remembered I love cooking and I also know where everything is in this kitchen" she said and she got out a specific pan and showed them.

Billy and Charlie could do nothing but smile as they watched Bella in the kitchen she seemed to brighten up more once she settled into a way of making spaghetti and meatballs.

Soon the smell from the kitchen alerted the stills oblivious boys in the back yard they hungrily followed the smell and gasped in surprise at the sight of Bella in the kitchen.

Jake raced around and hugged her "Bella!" he cheered she smiled at him when he put her down "its Jake right?" she asked to which he nodded with a smile.

"I am so glad your here bell's Emily has started banning us from her home cause we eat most if not all her food and Billy here, Kim, my grandpa or even Embry's grandma can cook half as good as you and her" said Quil as he licked his lips.

Bella started laughing "you pack of wolves" she said all the boys including Billy froze when she said that until they realised she just meant their eating habits.

Jake started helping her until Bella smacked his hand away "no get out of my kitchen while I am cooking" she said sternly pointing the wooden spoon at him. Jake nursed his hand whilst giving her his best puppy dog look.

"Don't give me that look it don't work on me and you know it now leave" she pointed with the wooden spoon causing Jake to sulk away. Everyone laughed at Jake until Bella glared at them "I also mean the rest of you leave me alone the food wont be ready for awhile now go if you don't they will be no food for any of you" she ordered.

They all quickly raced back out into the garden not wanting to miss out of her food. The only one that remained was Paul who had stood well back when they had come in.

He watched her for a time she seemed like her old self again in the kitchen a small smile played on her lips and she hummed to a song on the radio. Billy always listened to the old radio stations that play a lot of the traditional Quileute music.

As he listened he recognised the song and smiled as Bella seemed to also finally deciding to make himself known he coughed. This caused Bella to jump "sorry Bella" he said as he rushed forward to help pick up some of the spaghetti she had dropped.

"Its ok" she said "you just startled me" he nodded not meeting her gaze "Your Paul aren't you" she said as they stood up.

Surprised he looked up into her eyes and instantly felt his world shift the roped binding to the world broke off and tied them selves to Bella in that instant she became everything to him and more.

Not that she hadn't been his entire life anyway she had helped him when they were kids he had hated it when she left to live with her mum though he knew it wasn't her fault.

She would visit him when she came to visit her dad but then even that had stopped. He shook himself out of the trance and broke eye contact allowing Bella to wake up also.

"Erm ... how did you ... you know I am Paul?" he asked braking the uncomfortable silence that had settled between them. Bella had started making the food again making sure not to look at him.

"I err I just did I cant explain it this whole place seems more familiar to me then forks and you even more so" she said causing him to smile 'she remembers me more than the others'.

His wolf felt elated at this causing Paul to smiled even wider for the first time ever but he quickly collected himself "oh ok good" he said as unaffected as he could.

He watched her continue with the food "can I help?" he asked with a small amount of hope in his voice he had helped her a few times in Billy's kitchen during the time the leeches had gone.

She looked at him and smiled "You've asked me that before haven't you" she asked he nodded with a big grin on his face. She chuckled before giving him a task.

They worked in sync preparing several meals she couldn't explain why she just knew to make a lot for the guys. Eventually the food was finished and she allowed the guys to come back in.

"Hey how come he was allowed to stay" complained Quil when he noticed Paul in the kitchen with Bella. She smiled "because he usually helps me when I am here and cooking" she said as she passed Paul a plate.

"Did he tell you that Bella?" asked Charlie Bella shook her head "nope I remembered that he has before not when I just know that he has".

Charlie's face broke out in a smile "Your starting to remember Bella that's great" she smiled at him then frowned "what is it Bella" asked Charlie as he noticed her frown.

"Well yes I am remembering things small bits and feelings but so far only when I am here I mean I was here not 10 minutes before I remembered I like to cook and when Jake and Sam came to see me I felt more with them then anyone else".

Charlie nodded "So what has you worried don't let it be because you think I would be hurt that you have remembered them before me I could careless as long as your remembering".

She smiled at him "its not that well ok a little bit its just mainly just a worry that I wont remember as well as when I go back home" Charlie nodded as he realised what she was getting at.

He looked to Billy who nodded at him "well Bella if you think it will help you better by staying here then stay here I know Billy doesn't mind" Bella smiled.

"Thanks but I would like to stay with Paul if that's ok" "WHAT!" came the shout of three large boys stuffing their faces with food.

Bella laughed at their faces "I used to stay there when I was little" she said without thinking again all three boys shouted "WHAT!"

Bella ignored them and looked at Charlie "well I have no objection if it's ok with Paul" Bella looked at Paul hopefully who smiled at her and nodded "of course your room is still the same and I have some clothes you can sleep in tonight if you don't wanna go back home yet".

Bella smiled and nodded Jake, Quil and Embry looked at both Bella and Paul in major confusion as they left. They then turned their gaze on Charlie and Billy who simply walked away with a plate of food not meeting the boys questioning gaze.

**Let me know please love or hate.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey thank you all for your reviews I am so into this story I am doing another chapter sooner than I usually do lol**

Paul held the door open for her as she walked in she started looking around and gasped as things starting popping out at her. Places in the living room she and Paul had slept on or leaned against.

Feelings erupted in her as she got further into the house she stopped and frowned he looked at her questionably.

"I'm not sure I am remembering everything but I remember feeling scared a few times here" she turned to look at his sad face. She took a step forward before a smile broke out on his face.

"In time Bella why don't you see if you can find your way to your room?" he answered. Bella sighed and let it go she bit her lip as she turned around and started slowly walking further into the house.

To her great surprise she found her room instantly and just as he said it hadn't changed she could remember her and Paul when they were really little painting this room a dark purple with his mum and her dad.

She remembered falling asleep on the bed with Paul as his mum read them a story she smiled as she sat down on the bed and looked at Paul who was leaning against the door frame watching her.

"We fell asleep together a lot didn't we?" she asked with a smile on her lips he chuckled and nodded "why is it I have remembered more with you then with anyone else".

He came to sit beside her and took a deep breath "because Bella we have known each other since we were little your dad and my mum were friends and since we got on better than you and Jake did your dad would bring you here" he explained.

She frowned "but there's more to it, isn't there?" he nodded "yeah you save me in this house Bella more times then I can count" she looked at him confused "its ok Bella it would be to much for you to remember all at once, come on lets get back to Billy's".

He took her hand and she gasped at the shock that flowed though her at the contact. She smiled as she leaned into him as they walked he always felt really warm to her.

The blissful silence was broken by the annoying buzzing of her phone she took it out and sighed "its Edward" she explained.

"You don't have to answer it Bella" he said at her hesitation she shook her head "no he said he would ring me later on and I said I would answer".

B – Hello

E – Bella its Edward

Bella rolled her eyes at Paul who smirked

B – Yes I know it said your name on the caller id

E – Oh yes of course

B – Yep

E – I was hoping to come over tonight before you sleep so we can talk I use to come in your window when your dad was asleep do you remember?

Bella gasped and Paul started to shake Bella squeezed his hand to calm him instinctively.

B – You mean you would come and we would...

She left the question hanging not wanting to say it or even think of doing that with Edward.

E – No, no, no Bella a few times you have tried to get me to but I stopped you

Bella looked confused as did Paul

B – Wait I pushed myself on you wanting to sleep with you and you would say no?

E – Yes I knew we were not ready for that or rather I wasn't

Bella was even more confused

E – So may I come?

He asked as politely as he could

B – Erm not really I am staying on the reservation for a few days it seems more familiar to me here so Charlie thought it was a good idea

Edward was silent for a long time she thought he had hung up and was about to do the same when he talked

E- Ok then I'll talk to you another day bye my love

B – Bye

Bella hung up the phone and shivered "that felt weird him calling me 'my love'" she said to Paul who nodded in agreement.

"What was with that thing he said about me pushing myself on him and him saying no. No normal guy says no to a girl who is apparently throwing herself at him. Besides I can't imagine ever throwing myself at him when I came too and saw him I felt strange and then scared when he touched me".

Paul shrugged "I know if you threw yourself at me I probably wouldn't say no" he waggled his eyebrows at her causing her to laugh and blush at the same time.

They made it back to Billy's quickly after hanging up and found everyone in the back garden except Charlie.

Bella looked at Billy "he went home your mum called he said to say good night and he would come tomorrow to see you again" she smiled and nodded and settled on the couch next to Paul.

Jake, Quil and Embry sat around them eyeing them suspiciously Billy chuckled to himself. Bella leaned closer to Paul unknowingly Paul's wolf danced happily at the contact.

Bella fell asleep leaning against Paul "Paul why don't you take her home" said Billy "I can do it" said Jake as he stood up quickly.

Paul growled at him as he moved Bella onto his lap and stood up without a word to anyone he walked out with Bella in his arms. She snuggled her head into his neck as she wrapped her arms lazily around his neck.

He placed her gently on the bed and shut the door quietly he settled himself on the couch and popped in a DVD.

The film was not half way through before he fell asleep. Bella awoke in the middle of the night needing a drink she walked straight into the kitchen and on her way back she spotted Paul and chuckled.

She moved him so he was lying down properly and not sat up she knelt beside his face and gently traced his features. He looked so peaceful asleep she slowly stood up and made her way back to her room.

Once Paul was sure her door was closed and she was asleep he sat up and touched his face. He hadn't heard her get up or walk up to him but when she put her fingers on his face he felt.

Not wanting to ruin the moment he feigned sleep every where she touched him his skin was set ablaze. With a smile on his face he laid back down and dreamed of Bella.

**Let me know love or hate**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey thank you all for your reviews I am sorry I have made you wait I have sooo many stories at the moment and not enough time but I am on holiday now from work so plenty of time.**

Bella looked around she knew she was in Billy's back garden but everything was different Billy looked younger for a start and there was a little boy playing about near him.

Bella gasped when she realised that the small boy was Jake upon this realisation everything else clicked into place. She was dreaming and currently she was in one of her memories.

Just as she realised this young version of her self came around the corner clutching the hand of a very young Charlie Swan.

"Hey Billy how's it going" greeted Charlie as he walked up and patted the man on his shoulder. "Going good I guess can't complain" he shrugged Bella felt sorry for Billy as he sat in his chair looking up at his best friend.

"What can I do for you" he asked as he smiled at little Bella who hid away from him behind her dad's legs which just caused Billy to chuckle.

Charlie tried to pry her off his legs but she wouldn't budge grown up Bella chuckled she had a vague recollection of doing that. "I am on my way to Lana's I have to work and Renée has gone out shopping so she said she would look after him" he explained.

Billy chuckled "well I would offer to keep her but I know her and Jake don't get on well anymore not like when they were little making mud pies" Charlie laughed.

"Yeah I know" he looked at his watch "oh I best get going I'll come by after work and see you ok" Billy nodded in response and waved the off before going inside to find Jake.

Adult Bella followed child Bella and her father to Paul's as they got nearer Paul's mum came out to greet them. She smiled at them both and opened her arms to Bella who happily ran into them.

Adult Bella noticed the amount of make up Lana was wearing she some how knew something was up. Charlie left and both Bella's followed Lana inside she noticed Ed Lana's husband sat on one of the chairs drinking a beer and watching football.

Bella didn't like Ed she didn't like the way he would look at her and Paul when they played or the way he sometimes grabbed Lana. She made sure to stay clear of him at all times she knew Paul didn't like him either.

Bella left Lana and quickly ran to Paul's room adult Bella followed and smiled when it was the same room she now was sleeping in.

Little Bella and Paul played for hours in his room when all of a sudden a loud cry came from the kitchen both kids looked up at the closed door and then at each other with scared faces.

They slowly got up and made their way out of Paul's room and down the hallway towards the kitchen. They gripped each others hands tight as they made their way down the hallway.

As they walked closer they could hear someone crying they finally reached the kitchen and saw Lana sat on the floor crying a broken plate of food lay next to her.

"Mama?" said Paul as he slowly walked up to her with Bella and sat down. Lana looked up at him and tried to smile at her son whilst wiping her eyes "oh its nothing Paul go back and play I just dropped a plate" he looked uncertain.

"WOMAN!" came a shout from the living room Paul grabbed Bella and pulled her behind him as Ed came in. Lana quickly picked up the pieces of the plate and stood up.

Ed came in the room with an angry look on his face little Bella hid behind Paul as adult Bella looked on with confusion.

"What have you done?" he accused as he gripped Lana's arm roughly little Bella got a little courage and ran from around Paul and shouted at Ed to 'stop it'.

Ed turned on Bella and raised his hand towards her adult Bella gasped and closed her eyes waiting to hear the slap but instead she heard young Paul scream in anger.

She opened her eyes and saw Paul charge at Ed young Bella and Lana screamed at him to stop but Paul didn't listen he pushed Ed back though to be fair it wasn't very far.

Ed turned his anger on Paul and started beating him Lana tried to stop him but got pushed back into the counter little Bella was crying and screaming at Ed to stop it.

She quickly got a pan from the cupboard and without thinking hit Ed, Ed staggered back long enough for Bella to grab Lana and Paul and ran away.

Ed screamed after them but all three ignored them as they made their way to the beach. Adult Bella was in tears as she remembered the fear she felt that day.

Bella remembered many days like that she wondered why she never told her dad about this. Bella soon found herself back in Paul's house this time it was a few years later Bella and Paul who looked around 8 where sat on the couch Bella was holding Paul as he cried in her arms.

Adult Bella kneeled down confused "Paul?" she asked but remembered that no one could see or hear her.

"Paul what's happened" asked little Bella as Paul continued to cry, he eventually calmed down enough to lift his head of her lap.

"She's gone Bella she left me" he cried Bella looked confused "who Paul" "mama, mama has gone Ed left he said he didn't like living with both of us so she went after him and left me behind".

Both Bella's gasped in shock neither knew what to say little Bella just clung onto Paul harder as his cries increased.

Bella woke with a gasp she could feel the tears flowing down her face she quickly shot up out of bed and went back into the living room.

Paul wasn't on the couch anymore she ran to his room and burst in he was sat up in bed panting "Bella? Bella what's wrong" he asked as he raced out of bed.

She panted as she caught her breath she was momentarily stunned from the lack of clothes Paul was wearing. His bare chest and arms were in full view his voice broke her trance "Bella?" he called.

"I remembered what happened in this house Paul" she cried he didn't say anything just held her tight in his arms as she cried on his chest.

**Here you go what do u think let me know**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey thank you all for your reviews I am sorry I have made you wait I have sooo many stories at the moment and not enough time but I am on holiday now from work so plenty of time.**

Paul continued to hold her tight he was too stunned at what she said Bella continued to cry onto his chest she to held onto him tightly refusing to let go.

Bella eventually calmed down and lifted her head up so she could see Paul's face he looked stunned at her words and sad she smiled sadly at him and reached one of her hands up and caressed his face.

He woke up out of his trance and leaned into her hand closing his eyes and sighed he turned his head and kissed the palm of her hand which cause Bella to gasp.

He rested his head against her hand again and looked into her eyes with tears in his she smiled at him and there eyes remained locked before Paul slowly lowered his head and connected there foreheads.

They both closed their eyes and breathed in deep before Bella finally lifted her head up and touched her lips to his in a gentle kiss which quickly turned passionate once Paul responded.

Paul bent down a little and wrapped both his hand around her waist and lifted her up so she wasn't stretching her neck she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

He moved back until he felt his legs touch the bed then he sat down with Bella straddling his legs. Bella pulled back when the need to breathe became overwhelming but that didn't stop Paul started who kissing down her neck.

Bella moaned and tilted her head back giving him better access he kissed his way back up her neck and captured her mouth again. They finally pulled apart when Bella's phone started ringing.

She sighed she quickly got up went to her room collected the phone and came back to the exact position she had been in earlier.

"It's Edward again" she sighed Paul moved the hair out of her face and kissed her whilst taking the phone from her.

"Hello" answered Paul whilst looking at Bella he then put the phone on speaker so Bella could hear.

"Who is this?" asked Edwards's nasally voice.

"Its Paul Lahote who is this?" he asked with a smirk

"This is Edward Bella's boyfriend what are you doing with her phone and where is she?" he demanded.

"Bella is asleep" he said calmly.

"Well wake her up I want to speak with her" he demanded again

Paul rolled his eyes at Bella "no I will not she needs to rest she is slowly remembering things and its overwhelming for her" Bella smirked at Paul.

"Really she's remembering?" Paul wanted to laugh at the hopeful sound in Edward's voice.

Paul smirked at Bella "Yeah is remembering her life on the rez you do know she spent a lot of time her with me as a kid right?"

Bella wanted to laugh she could hear the hope in Edward's voice when Paul told him she was remembering she wanted to burst into hysterics at Paul's answer.

To keep herself quiet Bella buried her head in Paul's neck which cause him to squirm a little Bella noticed this and started kissing his neck.

"Wh … what?" stammered Edward

"Yeah …. She and I … I are good … oh so good …. Good friends" Paul managed to get out whilst trying not to moan at Bella's ministrations.

Edward was silent for a long time "I ….. I didn't know" he said meekly.

Paul was too into what Bella was doing to his neck to notice the silence on the other end. Bella moved from his neck to his mouth with caused Paul to drop the phone and grip her hips to stop her moving to much.

They both moaned at the passion that was alighting within them from the kiss that they almost forgot about the phone.

"Shit" cursed Paul as he leaned Bella back with one hand so he could pick up the phone "Dude you still there?"

Edward hung up at that point leaving Paul to shrug his shoulders and threw the phone back onto the floor.

They both ended up falling asleep on Paul's bed that is were Embry and Jake found them that morning to say they were shocked was an understatement.

They quietly crept back out whispering to each other wondering what was going on.

They soon stopped when they heard a wolf call they quickly sped into the nearest tree line and phased.

'What's going on?' asked Jake when he connected with Sam and Jared.

'Bella's leech is at the treaty line and he is pissed come quick his leech family are trying to stop him from coming over the treaty line' explained Sam.

Jake and Embry rushed over to the treaty line and there he was Edward was snarling and growling like a beast he would try and rush past the big one and the blonde haired guy.

'Now that you two are here I am gonna phase back so I can talk to them Edward is the mind reader and since he aint being co operative right now stay sharp' ordered Sam.

The guys nodded as Sam moved back to phase and pulled on his shorts he approached the three wolves and stood in-between them.

"What is going on" he asked the two female vampires who stood behind the two male vampires as back up.

"He called Bella's cell phone last night and Paul answered" explained Alice as she stepped closer to the treaty line so she could talk with Sam.

Sam looked confused "so what she has been staying there since Paul lives alone and they knew each other as children" he explained.

Alice looked surprised "really she never said she knew anyone here" Rosalie came to stand next to her.

Sam looked at the wolves then sighed and looked back at the two vamps he took a step closer.

"When Paul and Bella were little Charlie and Paul's mom knew each other and she would look after Bella when Charlie had to work Paul and Bella became really good friends she would help him when his step dad would come home" he explained.

Both vamps nodded "but that isn't what has got him like this at one point he could hear Paul moaning then he heard a girl giggle he knew it was Bella I was there when he called I could hear everything it did sound like Bella" explained Alice.

Sam nodded and sighed as he looked at Edward he felt for the guy but no way was he gonna let him get Bella.

"What are we gonna do about him?" he asked Jasper looked back and smirked at him before looking at Emmett who smirked and nodded before both men punched Edward so hard it knocked him out.

"That should keep him quiet for several hours" cheered Emmett as he high five'd Jasper.

**here u go love or hate let me know**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey thank you all for your reviews I am sorry I have made you wait I have sooo many stories at the moment and I apologise for the spelling and grammar mistakes I re read my last chap and wow will try and not do so much this time.**

Paul woke first and smiled down at Bella she looked so peaceful when she slept without a worry in the world. He ran his hand gently down her face careful not to wake her he memorised every curve and line.

"Mmmm that feels nice" she murmured sleepily as she slowly opened her eyes to look into Paul's who just smiled down at her before gently kissing her.

"Morning beautiful" he greeted as she stretched and sighed, she smiled up and him and sat up she gave him a quick passionate kiss before rushing off out the room.

"You are so gonna pay for that" cried Paul as he raced after Bella ran outside into the back garden before Paul finally caught up with her. He grabbed her waist and picked her up swinging her around causing her to laugh out loud.

"Paul!" came a shout from the back door they both stopped and looked at a very pissed off woman standing in Paul's doorway. Bella looked confused she didn't think know the intruder Paul just groaned"

"What do you want Leah" he demanded as he put Bella down Leah looked like she was gonna burst as she stared at the pair. Paul placed Bella slightly behind him incase Leah did something.

"What the hell are you doing with leech lover" she demanded Paul looked pissed off where as Bella looked confused 'leech lover?' she thought to herself 'I hate leeches'.

"Leah!" shouted Paul in anger Bella wasn't sure why he was angry so she placed a hand on his back and he visibly calmed down.

"Don't Leah me" she demanded as she walked down the porch steps "you've always hated the leech lover now your playing happy families?" she accused angrily.

"Back off Leah" he seethed through clenched teeth whilst hiding Bella more behind him.

Leah saw this action and became enraged and before she could stop herself she shook and then phased.

Bella gasped in shock at the sight before Paul pushed her back and phased himself to protect his love.

Bella gasped at the sight of Paul turning into a grey wolf but try as she might when she thought of Paul she found no fear in her heart.

As she watched the pair things started clicking into place in her mind but before she could think any more on it she heard her name being called.

Jared, Jake and Embry were running up to her whilst Sam went to stop the fighting pair.

"Take her to Emily's" Sam ordered before he phased and went after Leah and Paul Jake nodded and helped Bella to her feet before guiding her towards Emily's.

All three didn't know what to say to Bella as she sat nervously on the couch they could sense fear in her and they didn't want to say or do anything that would have her running from them.

Bella looked at the trio as Emily came to sit with them she placed a tray of muffins on the coffee table and not one of them moved to eat.

Bella couldn't help but laugh "guys I'm ok really when she phased I started remembering I remember everything now I'm just worried about Paul" she explained to their confused faces.

All three sighed with relief before pounding on the plate causing both girls to laugh harder.

"Bella!" came a voice from outside Bella rushed out and straight into Paul's arms who enveloped her in his huge arms.

"Bella I'm so sorry" came a timid voice beside Paul Bella looked up to see a very shameful looking Leah.

Bella smiled at her "Its ok Leah it actually helped me remember" she explained which caused Sam, Paul and Leah to look up at her surprised.

"Really?" asked Paul Bella nodded and smiled "Yep and I have just one question I hope someone can answer" she said before removing her arms from Paul's neck and spinning around in his hold since her refused to let her go.

"What's your question Bella?" asked Sam as he wrapped his arm around Emily and smiled at her.

"Who can tell me why I started dating a vampire?" she asked there was a collective gasp at her question which caused Bella to laugh again.

"I mean seriously I look back now and it's like the fog has lifted I can't see now what I saw then I mean yeah he is handsome but he's cold and demanding I could never do what I wanted not really".

Paul's gripped tightened when she said Edward was handsome which cause Bella to smile she placed a hand on his to ease the tension.

"He always treated me like some fragile china doll that would break if we tried ….." Bella broke off embarrassed causing Paul to growl and the rest to snicker.

Bella not thinking turned in Paul's arms and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck until he stopped once he had she looked at him.

"We didn't though and I am glad now he always said he wouldn't be sure if he could control himself and I am happy we never" she explained whilst looking in Paul's eyes.

"Oh and Paul I have one more question" she said as she continued to stare into his eyes he only nodded his head in response to lost in her gaze.

"Did you imprint on me?" she asked everyone gasped in shock whilst Sam, Emily and Leah simply smiled Paul was to shock to give a verbal answer so all he did was nod his head again.

Bella smiled "good" she said before crushing her lips to his Paul was shocked for a second before responding to her kiss.

Everyone left them as they continued to make out infront of Emily's house Paul finally pulled back to give Bella a chance to catch her breath.

He sat on the porch steps and she sat on his lap never letting him go Bella looked into his eyes whilst stroking her cheek.

"Paul what did Leah mean earlier when she said you used to hate the leech lover?" she asked she noticed him stiffen and the noise in the house go down.

"I have never hated you Bella when we were kids you were my best friend you helped me so much. Then when you left and never came back I was lost a lot of anger built up in me and without you to help me release it, it just built up and up" he explained whilst she listened intently.

"When you came back you didn't seem to remember me I watched you from afar making sure you were safe like you had done for me then I saw you with the leech and I became angry. Not because you were with a vamp but because you were with someone else I just didn't want to admit that even before the imprint I wanted you".

He sighed as he buried his head in her neck "instead of admitting it to myself I became angry at you for choosing a leech over your friendship to Jake and to me I'd hoped one day you would remember me but the more time it took the angrier at you I became, I'm so sorry".

He looked so sad and lost she couldn't help but smile and touch his cheek "oh Paul I'm sorry I forgot you I had to when mum made me leave something I didn't want to do by the way I would have nightmares about you getting hurt mum begged me to talk about them but she didn't know about you and I didn't know what would happen if she knew".

She kissed his lips lightly "I'm sorry too that it has take me so long to see you were there" he shook his head and captured her lips in his own pouring all his feelings for her into that kiss.

**Let me know love or hate**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey thank you all for your reviews I am sorry I have made you wait I have sooo many stories at the moment and I apologise for the spelling and grammar mistakes I re read my last chap and wow will try and not do so much this time.**

Bella sighed happily as she leaned against Paul's warm chest they were currently sat on the back porch watching Jake, Embry and Quil mess about.

The some what silence was interrupted by a shrill ringing everyone looked at Bella who looked confused at first until she realised it was her phone she looked at the caller id and sighed.

"It's Edward again" she looked at Paul debating whether or not to answer finally realising he wasn't gonna give up she answered.

B – Hello Edward

E – Bella are you alone

Bella looked around and winked

B – Yes what's up?

Edward seemed to pause for a minute before answering

E – I was told you were remembering

B – Yeah I remember everything now Leah gave me a good scare when she phased and everything came rushing back

E – Really that's great I have been thinking about our relationship recently

B – Oh yeah what about it

'Please wanna break up make it easier on me' she thought

E – Yeah I think I am really to do as you have been asking me to try and do for awhile now

Bella looked confused

B – Come again

E – I want to show you how much I love you so I am willing to try and be with you the way you want

Paul started shaking behind her but luckily managed to remain quiet

B – Let me get this straight you are now willing to try and sleep with me

E – Yes

Bella wanted to burst out laughing but she knew that wouldn't help Bella gripped Paul's shaking hand calming him down.

B – That's great Edward that you're willing to try but the thing is I'm not, not anymore

Edward was silent

B – See Edward whilst I have been here on the reservation I have realised that Rosalie was right all along I shouldn't be around you and your family I mean I am just a human and I have my life ahead of me.

E – Bella you don't mean that

B – Sorry Edward I do I see now that I wanted you because you're the thing that is forbidden and I wanted to be daring and different for a change instead of ignoring it I embraced it. I see now how dangerous that was I could have gotten killed at anytime I was alone with you I know you don't hunt humans but what would have happened if I had slipped and cut myself when we were alone.

E – Bella please I love you I know your just saying this because Paul was gonna give you what I could not

Bella looked back at Paul confused who just shrugged his shoulders

B – What are you talking about?

E – I heard you last night Bella I know what you were doing with Paul

Bella still looked confused

B – Edward I didn't do anything but kiss Paul last night and besides it isn't about that I now know I really wasn't ready and I do want to thank you for always saying no

E – Bella please

B – I am sorry Edward but its over beside you and me couldn't have been together since I have found my real soul mate

E – Bella no

Bella was starting to get pissed off with Edward

B – Look Edward I didn't plan on it happening and neither did Paul but he imprinted on me and we both know what that means

E – No Bella you can reject the imprint or at least you can still be with someone else just because he imprinted on you doesn't mean he has to be your lover he can be just a friend we can still …..

B – NO Edward I would never do that to Paul force him to watch me with another knowing he will never even look at other women

E – but Bella

B – No buts Edward I have loved Paul for years ever since I was little I just didn't realise it was love until now and I know he felt the same long before the imprint tied us together

E – Bella

B – No Edward take like the hundred year old man you are we are over goodbye

Without waiting for his reply she hung up and put the phone back in her pocket the silence that had surrounded them now broke with bouts of laughter from the pack.

Paul leaned down so his lips was next to her ear "I do you know" he said she turned her head and looked at him quizzically.

"Love you have done for years just didn't know you did too if I had I wouldn't of wasted so much time" he said before softly kissing her lips briefly.

Bella smiled at him "me too" she said causing him to chuckle and lean down for another kiss.

"Urgh save the PDA for when you alone its bad enough we have to see it in Paul's head please we don't want the live version" complained Quil everyone just started laughing at him.

"Your only jealous Quil" shouted Bella who smugly looked at him whilst wrapping Paul's arms around her more tightly. Quil pulled his tongue out at her before resuming his messing about with Jake and Embry.

Bella sighed happily 'so this is my real family' she thought 'at least I know they will never leave me' she said as she watched her pack.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts she failed to hear a car come up or someone walk up around the side of the house.

"So this is what you have been doing for the past few days" came a somewhat angry voice Bella jumped and gasped whilst the boys looked shocked.

**Sorry I know its short but I hope you love it anyway**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey thank you all for your reviews I am sorry I have made you wait I have sooo many stories at the moment and I apologise for the spelling and grammar mistakes I don't always have time to re read through.**

"Mom" gasped Bella Paul stiffened he had his arms wrapped around Bella's waist and her mom was staring at him intently. He was about to remove his arms when Bella held onto his hand keeping them in place.

"Mom what are you doing here" asked Bella Renée smiled at Bella who noticed it wasn't her usual smile she could see Renée warily eyeing the guys but mainly Paul.

"Well you had a major accident Bella then when you finally came out the hospital you left again and I haven't seen you since" she said whilst slowly walking up to Bella.

"I'm sorry mom it's just here I was remembering and more then anywhere else and I just needed to stay" Bella explained. Renée nodded "ok I can understand that I was just worried baby who are all your friends?" she asked.

Bella pointed to each one in turn as she said their names "that's Sam and Emily this is their house, this is Quil, Embry and Jake that's Billy's son that's Leah and Seth and this is Paul".

Renée nodded to each one in turn politely until she came to Paul "Paul? I know that name" she said in confusion Bella nodded at her.

"Yeah mom it was when I was younger not long after we moved I would have nightmares you always said I would scream out Paul's name" she explained she could see the instant the light clicked on.

Renée's hands flew up to her mouth "oh my goodness he was real I thought he was just a boy you made up to try and get me to take you back here. I never knew him here and you wouldn't talk about him".

Paul knew exactly why Bella never talked about him he could see Bella opening and closing her mouth trying to keep his secret but also trying to explain to her mum he moved away from her and walked up to Renée.

With a deep breath he smiled nicely and held out his hand "it's nice to meet Mrs Swan I am Paul Lahote" Renée blushed and took his hand.

"Oh dear I haven't been Mrs Swan for years it's Renée" he nodded with a smile this wasn't the usual smirk he had very everyone else this was a timid and genuine smile.

"I can explain why she never talked about me she thought she was protecting me even though she was in a different city. When we were little Bella would come and play with me she saw my step-father beat me and my mother constantly".

Renée looked shocked as she looked back at Bella he could see her panic "don't worry Bella was never hurt I made her run and hide each time I kept telling her to stay away but she would always come she would comfort me after each time even though she was scared of him she was strong for me".

Renée wanted to grip Paul in a tight hug tears stung her eyes and without a second thought she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

Her actions shocked everyone but no more than Paul who stood stock still Renée cried into his neck muttering phrase that if Paul hadn't been a wolf he wouldn't have heard it.

"Poor, poor boy" she would say "so sorry" she would mumble these over and over again Paul eventually got over his shock and hugged her back not too tightly.

Bella smiled at the scene of the love of her life hugging her mom Renée looked up and smiled at her holding her hand out Paul went to let Renée go but she kept an arm around him as Bella came up.

Everyone wanted to laugh at the scene of the tough wolf Paul in an intimate hug with his imprint and her mother but they had the right sense not to.

Renée finally let go of the pair and gave a watery smile "does this mean you two are together" Bella smiled at Paul and nodded Renée squealed with delight and hugged the pair again.

"Oh Bella that's fantastic I liked Edward but he always seemed too intense when I saw him with you" she started rambling Bella just smiled at her mum while holding on to Paul's arm.

The rest of the day passed by without incident Renée hadn't stayed long she knew better then to stick around with new lovebirds Bella laughed at her and gave her a hug and waved goodbye.

Bella and Paul were now walking back to his house when her phone rang she looked at the caller id and smiled.

B – Hey dad

C – Hey Bella I just talked to your mother is it true about you and Paul

B – You mean are we together then yeah its true

C – Well yeah

Charlie gave a cough Bella smiled she knew he was very uncomfortable with the idea of Bella dating anyone.

C – He's a better choice then Edward I will agree on that but I was referring to what happened to Paul by the hands of his step father.

B – Yeah dad Paul always made sure I was safe his dad never hurt me just scared me a little

Charlie sighed

C – Oh sweetheart if I had known that I would never of left you there

B – No dad I made sure you never knew I wanted to be there for Paul I wanted to be his strength

Charlie sighed again

C – Ok Bella your mum wants to have dinner with you and Paul tonight will you be able to come

Bella looked at Paul who smiled nervously and nodded

B – Yeah dad we can come see you then

C – Ok see you then

Bella hung up the phone Paul looked really nervous now she wrapped her arms around him and laughed "come on babe we need to go tell Sam what's happening".

He didn't really do or say much, Bella did all the talking Sam wasn't happy about them going off the reservation but he couldn't find a good enough reason to say no.

Paul bounced his leg up and down under the table Bella smiled at him and placed a comforting hand on his leg. She smiled at her dad and mum who continually made small talk with Paul even asking him questions to which he would answer whilst giving Bella looks as if to say 'is this all right'.

"Excuse me for a minute I'm gonna go to the bathroom" she glanced at Paul who had a scared look she wanted to laugh out loud.

Paul was getting a little antsy Bella still hadn't returned he excused himself and went to the bathroom the scent hit him straight away leech mixed with blood he forced his way into the bath room.

One of the stall doors was broken and there was a small pool of blood on the floor he raced out the door and the café he couldn't find the scent again. Charlie and Renée came racing out looking worried "what is it?" asked Charlie.

"Bella's been taken".

**let me know what you think please love or hate**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey thank you all for your reviews I am sorry I have made you wait I have sooo many stories at the moment and I apologise for the spelling and grammar mistakes I don't always have time to re read through.**

Bella slowly started coming too she looked around her but couldn't see much it was too dark. She tried to move her limbs but couldn't she could feel straps across her wrists and ankles.

She tries to fight against them when she hears a chilling laugh as the laugh gets louder a lamp is lit and slowly fills the room with light.

Bella starts to make out shapes a chair next to her, door on the other side of the room with the lamp hanging next to it and a figure stood leaning against the wall near the lamp.

Once the room is fully lit she sees a red haired woman walk slowly forward away from the wall and to the chair next to her. Bella frowns she knows that she knows this woman but not all her memory has come back.

She knows the woman is a vampire the eyes give her away and the pale skin the woman smile's evilly at her as she sits down.

"Who are you?" demands Bella as she tries again to struggle against the restraints the woman laughs again.

"Don't play coy with me little girl" says the woman before dragging a sharp finger nail down Bella's bare arm. Bella winch's at the pain "I'm not I'm really not I was in an accident recently I lost quite a bit of my memory and not all of its come back" she explained.

"I know you're a vampire and that somehow I know you but I don't know how I know you" she said which caused the woman to still before giving Bella that evil smile.

"Well then let me remind you I'm Victoria your lover Edward killed my mate James he was the love of my dead life" she said gritting her teeth in hatred as she said the last part.

"It's only fair that I now kill his mate it was reckless of him leaving you so stupidly unprotected I grabbed you so easily now I am gonna have fun with you before I kill you".

Bella paled as the memory came back to her James's attack and the warning that Victoria was after blood. She thought about how she would feel if she lost Paul she couldn't imagine going on.

"I'm sorry Victoria" she said Victoria cried out in anger "sorry your sorry because of you I lost him now Edward will pay for this you are the love of his life so I will take you from him like he took mine".

Victoria straddled Bella's waist and gripped her throat "wait please" begged Bella Victoria paused and glared.

"Why" she asked mockingly "Oh go ahead pathetic human and beg for your life as worthless as it is just to let you know your words will fall on dead ears" mocked Victoria.

"I'm not Edwards mate I never was" this caused Victoria to pause against and frown in confusion she took her hands away from Bella's throat which allowed Bella to breath a bit better.

"When I lost my memory I started remembering things that had happened to me as a child in the La Push reservation near forks terrible things and through that I found my true soul mate and it isn't Edward" Bella explained.

"You see Victoria you don't need to kill me to hurt Edward he is already hurting he believed I was the love of his life and he has lost me because I choose a wolf over him" Bella hoped this would satisfy Victoria's need for revenge.

Victoria got up off Bella and started pacing Bella could see her mumbling something but from where she was she couldn't hear what she was saying.

"Victoria" Bella said sitting up slightly "I'm really sorry for what happen to James I do wish none of it had happened I was willing to die that night I had thought I got away from Edward and his family. If Edward had just realised sooner I wasn't really for him then James would still be here with you".

Victoria looked pained before coming and untying Bella's restraints Bella knew better then to try and run so she sat up and nursed her wrists.

"You left Edward why?" she asked genuinely wondering Bella smiled as she remembered the reason as to why she and Edward were no longer together.

"I found my true mate his name is Paul he is a werewolf, when I was little I knew Paul his dad was an abusive bastard and would constantly beat Paul and his mum I would always go over and try to help. When I came back to forks I had forgotten all that but losing my memory helped me remember my love for him and then her truly looked at me and he imprinted" she said with a smile.

Victoria looked confused "imprinting is a wolf thing when the wolf finds their mate the one they will love, the one that will give them children they become everything for that person a friend, brother or lover it all depends on the imprintee" Bella explained.

Victoria was silent for a long time until finally she looked at Bella "so Edward has lost you to another man and can do nothing about it he must watch you from afar with this wolf" Bella nodded she knew where Victoria was going with this a place she hoped she would go.

"So if I kill you then he hasn't lost his love he will be happy that this wolf no longer has you but if I keep you alive you can exact my revenge for me by living your pathetic life with another man" again Bella nodded.

Victoria smiled then a genuine smile before standing up and holding her hand out for Bella to take hold of.

"Well then lets get you back to this wolf he is sure to be missing you by now you've been here for three days" Bella looked shocked not only form the news of how long she had been unconscious but because Victoria was being nice.

Bella knew at one point in her life she did love Edward but she liked the idea of doing this for Victoria Edward did kill James because of her and she did feel bad for Victoria.

To lose someone you love so much can be too much to bear she just hopes she never has to find out for awhile. She took Victoria's outstretched hand slowly Victoria pulled her up with the speed of a vampire and into her arms.

She carried Bella through the woods like she weighed nothing Bella gripped on tightly closing her eyes as she started to feel dizzy.

Victoria soon stopped and put Bella down Bella looked around and didn't recognise anything so she looked confusedly at Victoria who was bent low in an attack stance.

Bella looked in the direction Victoria was facing and gasped with joy her wolves were coming forward snarling at Victoria. She instantly found Paul who locked eyes with her checking for injuries.

Without thinking Bella stood infront of Victoria and held out her hand towards the wolves and shouted "STOP!"

All wolves stopped in shock even Victoria was surprised as she stood up behind Bella. The wolves didn't know what to make of this they didn't like the idea of Bella that close to a vampire.

"Your not gonna harm the vampire that saved me" she said Victoria gasped behind her as all the wolves looked confused. Bella wanted to laugh as all wolves tilted their heads to the side in confusion if it wasn't life or death she probably would have laughed.

"This is Victoria I met her when I was with Edward it was another vampire that took me Victoria caught my scent and saved me she killed the vampire and was bringing me back to you when she smelt you" she explained.

Bella turned around to Victoria who smiled genuinely again at her and mouthed 'thank you' before running of in the direction they had come.

Once she was gone Bella ran straight towards Paul and wrapped her arms around his think neck burying her face in his fur. Paul whined happily to feel her again he lowered his body so she could climb on and they sped back to La Push.

They emerged through the trees outside Emily's house and once Bella came of Paul she was enveloped in a big hug by Emily Bella smiled at hugged her back before she could enjoy the hug she was interrupted by an unexpected voice.

"Bella!"

**I wanted a nice Victoria for a change she isn't sadistic just heartbroken let me know if you hate of love please**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey thank you all for your reviews I am sorry I have made you wait I have sooo many stories at the moment and I apologise for the spelling and grammar mistakes I don't always have time to re read through.**

"Bella"

Bella gasped in surprise "Angela? Right your names Angela? What are you doing here?" she asked as she moved out of Emily's arms and walked to her friend.

Angela nodded and gave Bella a sad smile as she looked around at the guys she'd never actually met any of them in person before she had heard a lot about them. A lot of people said that they were a gang or a cult or something but Angela figured they must be ok if Bella was hanging with them.

Bella noticed the way Angela was stood she had her arms wrapped around her body as if she was really cold and she was staring at the guys Bella guessed she was a little intimidated by the size of the guys she wondered if she's ever been this far into La Push before.

"Sorry for just showing up like this but I needed to talk to you" she explained Bella looked back at Emily who smiled and nodded Bella then took Angela's hands and guided her inside with Emily following close behind.

Bella sat Angela down on the sofa while Emily got her a drink "ok Ange what's wrong what happened?" Angela smiled at the little nickname. She looked up at Bella and Emily and almost started crying again Bella and Emily exchanged worried looks.

"Eric he dumped me" she said as tears started free falling down her cheeks Bella looked confused for a moment before her memory caught up with her.

She quickly wrapped her arms around her shoulders "I'm so sorry Angela" she said Bella couldn't think of what else to say so Emily kneeled in front of her and gripped her hand.

"What happened?" she asked Angela looked up and fresh tears escaped down her cheeks. "Eric just came up to me in school and said its over just like that after school I went to his house to try and find out why and he was kissing some girl".

A growl came from outside which caused all three to snap their heads towards the garden. Bella and Emily smiled whilst Angela looked confused "wait a minute" said Emily before getting up and going outside.

A few seconds later she came back in with all the guys Angela look confused as Paul came and sat down in front of her. "Ange this is Paul, Paul this is Angela" greeted Bella Paul smiled warmly and held out his hand for Angela to take which she did slowly she had heard many rumours about him.

"Emily told us what happened would you like us guys to go and beat the crap out of this kid he sounds like he's deserve it" he asked with a serious face.

Angela started to smile which then turned into laughter "hey I'm being serious here" Paul said in mock pain with a hand over his heart which caused Angela to laugh even harder. Paul winked and smiled at Bella before getting up and leaving she shook her head at him he could always make someone feel better.

Bella followed Paul's movements and caught sight of the guys a smirk spread across her face as an idea formed Angela caught the look and gave Bella a curious look.

Bella shook her head "I'll explain later" she said as she got up and gave Paul a quick kiss before leaving with Angela. Angela spent the night at Bella's and was informed of the plan as soon as Angela was ok with it Bella called Paul to get Embry in on it strangely he agreed quicker then Bella thought he would.

At school the next day Bella and Angela kept away from the group at lunch time they sat alone the Cullen's wasn't in today Bella didn't want to know the reason as to why Paul had told her what had happened with Edward.

"Ange can I ask you a question" asked Bella as the sat down for lunch Angela looked up caught sight of Eric and looked back down again before nodding to Bella.

"Why did you come to me yesterday with this and not Jessica" she asked from what she could remember Bella had left most of her friends for Edward and though Angela hadn't been nasty towards her because of it she was still left out.

Angela gave her a small smile "because your a better friend to me then Jessica is I know we didn't hang around much when you were with Edward but I always thought of you as my friend and anyway I did ring her before I came to you she was with Mike at the time doing god knows what and even after I told her she said she was to busy to talk I gave up everything when she needed me and the first time I really need her and she's too busy with her guy and look at her now she is still hanging around with him instead of checking if I'm ok".

Bella nodded she remembered Jessica being the type that put herself first they sat quietly eating their dinner whispering the plan to each other to make sure they were ready.

Soon the final bell rang Bella and Angela walked slowly out the front entrance everyone was there all mulling around talking and gossiping including Eric, Jessica and Mike.

Just as they walked through the doors a silence fell upon the crowd they slowly started to create a space in the middle were a god of a man stood looking sexy as hell in dark jeans and t-shirt.

Bella smiled as she walked up to said god and wrapped her arms around him "hey there" she whispered in his ear as he enveloped her in a big hug.

"Hey sexy" he greeted back before kissing her passionately Bella soon realised the audience they had when she heard a collective gasp sound during her kiss. She pulled back and smiled at him but before she could say anything a shout from the other side of the car park stopped her and everyone else.

"Angela!" everyone turned to see another god of a man running up he was only wearing cut off's and nothing else as planned. Bella looked back at Angela and nodded giving Angela the signal to start.

Angela to a deep breath before she smiled and waved "Embry!" she shouted back as she moved forward she was too embarrassed to look in his eyes so she settled for his hair. Embry raced upto her and wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around Angela gripped onto his neck and actually laughed a real laugh.

Bella stole a quick glance towards Eric and could see him foaming at the mouth she smiled to herself 'take that' she thought to herself. Angela quickly felt at ease with Embry as he slowly put her down she looked up into his eyes with a smile on her lips and stopped.

Embry was taken aback at how beautiful her eyes was she was beautiful and intelligent from what Bella had said he imagined her living in his home surrounded by their children lying naked in his bed bedside. 'Oh crap' he quickly realised he had just imprinted on this goddess but he also quickly remembered they were supposed to be putting on a show he was fine with that it meant he got to hold and touch her.

He smiled at her which she returned before lowering his head and gently capturing her lips in a soft kiss Angela soon recovered from the shock and kissed him back with just as much passion as he were giving her.

Bella and Paul did their best not to look as surprised as they felt the kiss wasn't in the script but Angela seemed just as into it as he was. Eric finally had enough and surged forward and pulled the two apart shoving Angela behind him with a firm hold on her arm.

Embry glared hatefully at the boy 'how dare he touch my mate' he thought "What the fuck do you think your doing?" demanded Eric "that's my girlfriend".

Angela recovered from her shock of the kiss and pulled her arm away from his tight hold she rubbed her arm as she made her way around Eric and towards Embry.

Eric saw this and seethed "Angela get back here" he demanded she turned around and face Eric she leant back against Embry's chest for support. She glared at Eric and looked down at her arm 'that's gonna bruise' she thought and just as if Embry could read her thoughts he brought his arms around her waist and gently soothed her sore arm.

"No Eric I'm not your girlfriend anymore remember" she said as calmly as she could she could feel Embry shaking behind her and for some reason she knew she had to keep him calm.

"You know I wasn't being serious I just wanted to see how serious about us you were hoping you would coming to me begging me to take you back that would of proved you really loved me but you never came" he said in the most pathetic voice he could.

Angela stared at him as if he had just grown a head "are you serious" Eric nodded "oh my god" she said slowly turning his excuse over in her head.

"Even if that was true which I hope it's not cause that is seriously fucked up I did go to your house after school and I did see you, you just didn't see me" she explained she saw Eric looked shocked at being found out.

"Anyway none of that matter's anymore if it wasn't for you dumping me and kissing that girl I wouldn't have gone to La Push to find Bella and I would never have met Embry he is more of a man than you will ever hope to be he treats me far better then you ever did" she explained.

Eric's face went pale at the mention of the girl but grew red when she said the last part about Embry he turned his attention to Embry who still stood glaring at him.

"What's your deal huh can't get your own girl so you have to take someone else's didn't know the Indians of La Push were that desperate" everyone gasped at his comment.

Paul wanted to hit the stupid little kid but Bella stopped him and whispered "this is their fight" she watched Embry move around Angela so he was face to face with Eric Angela stepped up and placed a calming hand on Embry's back.

"First of all pale face she isn't your girlfriend its not my fault you were stupid to let her go she's all mine now and secondly I wouldn't insult my people if I were you not when you have two of us here who already want to beat you to a pulp for what you did to Angela" he said through gritted teeth.

Eric actually looked scared before turning around and running away Embry turned as well and wrapped an arm around Angela as Paul did the same to Bella and all four walked to Bella's truck and drove away.

**Love or hate what you think wanted a little Angela and Embry shout out in there set the ground work for a spin of story in the future.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys so sorry for making you all wait for the next chap just had a hard time getting into the writing mood. Hope it is worth the wait and again so sorry.**

Bella, Emily and Angela all sat on the sofa in Emily's house laughing at what had gone on. After the incident at school they had all come back to Emily's house Emily was eager to hear all about it.

Now that Angela was away from the crowd she was a little self-conscious touching Embry even though she really wanted too. He somehow sensed her discomfort and gently released her hand and gave her a comforting smile before leaving her with the girls.

He hadn't wanted to leave her but he knew she needed a girly moment with Bella and Emily and he needed to talk with Sam anyway. Bella had quickly decided to have a slumber party at Emily's which she quickly agreed to.

Angela wasn't so quick to agree "I don't know I don't want to intrude I mean I don't even know you" she said in a timid voice she really wanted to she liked Emily she had heard of her many had after her accident with the bear she was worried she would look horrible and that she wouldn't be able to keep her eyes off the scar.

She was surprised at how beautiful she looked even with the scar running down half her face and she was just as beautiful inside as well.

"Well what better way to get to know me then to stay you can easily call your parents from here and I can lend you something to sleep in or I'm sure one of the guys would drive you to your house" Emily said with a smile.

Angela thought for a second Bella was smiling and nodding her head at Angela in encouragement Angela finally smiled and nodded her head. "Could one of the guys take me home first to get some clothes I don't want to put you out to much" she asked shyly hoping beyond hope it would be Embry taking her.

Bella chuckled at her friend she remembered now how she was always thinking of ways to not inconvenience anyone as best as she could. She was one of the most amazing people she had meet ever there was no one in Phoenix that was like Angela and Bella found herself for the first time in a while to not regret her decision to move back here.

"Sure Ange … oh do you mind if I call you Ange" asked Emily which caused Angela to smile and shake her head. "Embry!" shouted Emily who made both girls jump and laugh this was how Embry found them as he walked in.

He looked at the girls in confusion they seemed fine so he wasn't sure why he had been called by Emily of all people normally she called for Sam. "Embry can you please drive Angela home and then bring her back were gonna have a slumber party and she wants to get some clothes" asked Emily as nicely as she could which was useless since she knew he would do whatever she wanted when it came to Angela.

Bella had told her about the look both Angela and Embry shared before they kissed privately of course and Emily knew what that meant.

Embry smiled and nodded he was happy to do anything for her and he was especially happy that his imprint was gonna stay on the rez tonight. He had asked Sam's permission to sit in the woods nearest Angela's home which he hoped were like Bella's home right next door now he won't have to.

Angela got up and smiled "one moment" he said before disappearing back outside into the back garden only to appear a few minutes later with some keys.

She looked at him confused "had to borrow Sam's truck I erm … don't have a car myself but I am gonna get one" he said he seemed a bit embarrassed to confess to her he didn't want her to think he wasn't as useless or something just because he couldn't drive her around.

She smiled and followed him out with Bella and Emily looking after them with huge smiles on their faces. Emily left Bella in the living and went outside to find Sam just to make sure it was actually ok for her to have the girls over which of course it was.

Paul noticed the lack of Bella following Emily outside so he went inside to find her and he found her sat on the sofa absentmindly playing with her hair he could tell she was so lost in thought cause she jumped when he sat down next to her with his arm slung across the back of the sofa behind her.

"Paul!" she chastised him for scaring her like that which only caused him to laugh at her and pull her close to him for a hug. "What's on your mind?" he asked as he stroked her hair she smiled at him.

"Just thinking how glad I am to have Angela back in my life before Edward came back Angela never gave up on me even if it meant just sitting next to me and not saying anything she would she understood I was in pain" she relived how out of it she had been and it caused her to shiver.

"Everyone else stopped trying very quickly but not her I don't remember much from that time partly cause I was a zombie for a while and then I spent a lot of time here with Jake" Paul smiled and nodded at her.

"She seems like a nice girl she and Embry with get along great" he said Bella agreed completely of all the guys to be imprinted on she was glad it was Embry the other guys are great but Embry and Angela just suited each other completely.

Bella and Paul were interrupted by Bella's phone going off she sighed she hoped beyond anything it wasn't Edward she smiled when she saw it was Angela.

B – Hey Angela you got everything?

The sound of Angela's tears came through catching both Paul's and Bella's interest.

B – Ange what's happened? What's wrong?

The rest of the guys came rushing in when they heard Bella Sam filled Emily in quickly who looked confused.

A – Bella

Came a very weak sounding voice

A – Eric he … he ….. My dad ….sent Embry away

Was all Bella managed to get in-between Angela's cries

B – What are you talking about? What has Eric done?

Angela took a deep breath

A – Eric came to my home after school and told dad that one of the boys from the La Push gang picked me up from school and kissed me infront of everybody. Since Embry drove me here its confirmed it for my dad he's grounded me and told Embry to leave I don't know what to do no matter what I say dad won't listen.

Bella looked confused and mouthed the word 'gang' to Paul who just shook his head and whispered "that's what some outsider think we are cause of our unusual size" Bella nodded in understanding.

B – Angela do you know where Embry is now?

A – Yes he's outside leaning against the car dad keeps yelling at him to leave but he won't dad's even threatened to call the police I think he is on the phone to them now I don't want Embry arrested.

B – Angela calmed down he won't be arrested not for simply driving a girl home and he isn't on your dad's property so it isn't trespassing hold on me and Paul are on our way

She hung up and both Paul and Bella were quickly on their feet heading for her truck she had no idea what she was gonna say or do but she knew she had to do something she hoped it would all work out.

**Love or hate let me know I know its a little Embry and Angela sided but I just love em.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone I always seem to be apologising for late updates I do try and do them as soon as I can but you all know how it is life gets majorly in the way. Hope this chap makes up for the continued lateness.**

Bella and Paul sat in silence in the car as the sped their way into forks and Angela's house Paul could hear Bella's heart race faster and faster the further into Fork's they went.

He knew why he could smell the leaches everywhere here they soon pulled up outside Angela's house and just like Angela had said Embry was sat on his car calmly waiting.

Eric was stood on the porch with Paul was guessing Angela's dad whispering to each other completely unaware that Embry and Paul could hear everything. Bella and Paul approached Embry and stopped in their tracks as they noticed another person on the porch.

"Edward?" said Bella Embry nodded "Yep he has been here for awhile now he has strangely been defending me not a lot but a little" Bella couldn't believe her ears.

She squeezed Paul's hand and looked him in the eye he knew what she was about to do and even though he didn't like it he still nodded his consent.

Bella slowly approached the three men Eric looked at Bella with slight panic in his eyes whilst Angela's dad greeted her warmly. "Bella it's good to see you been too long" he said whilst he pulled her into a one arm hug which she awkwardly returned.

"Yeah I'm sorry I haven't been by have been meaning too but had a lot on you know" she said keeping a careful eye on Edward he stood stoic behind Angela's dad not giving anything away.

Angela's dad nodded and then looked behind her to scowl at Embry Bella followed his gaze and sighed.

"I've come to see Angela sir may I?" she asked he returned her gaze and smiled and nodded she walked quickly past Edward not giving him a glance and racing up the stairs.

She found Angela sat on her window seat locking eyes with Embry she turned when Bella entered and sighed.

"Oh Bella what am I gonna do" she cried as she wrapped her arms around Bella who held her just as tight. Bella didn't mutter a word simply held her as she cried then once she finished she took Angela's hand and led her downstairs and out to her father.

Embry and Paul immediately stood up Embry yearned to go to her but Paul held him back he knew what Embry desired but he also knew it wouldn't help right now.

"Angela get back inside" ordered her father Angela stood behind Bella gripping her hand tightly. "Sir please listen …" started Bella but Angela's father shook his head in anger.

"No Bella if you are with that boy then I will not listen to a word you say, THAT boy will come nowhere near my daughter" he said with such venom. Bella sighed 'this will be harder than I thought' she thought to herself she looked around she could see Embry dying to come to Angela the pull of the imprint was strong and knowing your imprint was unhappy was hurting him even more.

Before Bella could say anything futhur Edward stepped forward "sir if I may Embry is not many of the things Eric is making him out to be the one that you should be wary of is standing next to him".

"WHAT!" came a chorus of voices from Angela, Bella and Paul himself all turned to him whilst Angela's dad looked between Edward and Paul he wasn't exactly fond of Edward but he had never heard anything bad about him so he could decide who to believe.

Paul stepped forward "if you have a problem with me Cullen why don't you come down here and say it to my face" he challenged Bella saw him stare intently at Edward no doubt a few images in his mind as well.

Whatever he showed Edward worked Edward charged down thankfully in human speed and faced up to Paul 'oh great we come down here to help Angela and they start' she groaned.

Angela's dad was about to storm down there and split the two up when Embry to his surprise stepped up in-between them and pushed the two apart.

"No Paul stop this will help no one back off and Edward you have no idea who Paul is or what he is about so keep your mouth shut" Angela's dad was actually impressed with how he defended his friend.

"Edward stop it!" called Bella "that's enough why don't you act your age and stop being a spoiled brat I choose Paul long before you and I ever met I had just forgotten" she all but screamed at him.

Edward fumed before walking away to his car and speeding off Bella sighed before giving Paul a small smile and then turning to Eric who all this time just stood dumbfounded next to Angela's father.

"Now Eric what lies have you been telling Angela's dad about Embry" she accused everyone turned to Eric who stood awkwardly gulping. Bella sighed again obviously the coward wasn't gonna come clean so it was up to her.

"Sir what Eric has told you about Embry not all of it's true yes he hangs around with Sam and Paul but they are no more a gang then me and Angela are and yes he did kiss her infront of school but that wasn't what it seemed" she started.

"Eric dumped Angela harshly at school a few days ago when she went to his house after woods he was kissing some other girl she came to me and the guys offered to beat him up for her but instead I thought of a plan Embry came to school and acted like he was in love with Angela to show Eric that he had lost something great" Angela blushed at the memory.

Eric gawped at Bella "that was all show I knew it" he said as if he had just figured out the most important question in the world. Bella scowled "yes Eric when he came to school and did all that it was at first for show but now thanks to you she has found a true man that will never hurt her the way you did".

Angela's dad turned to Eric "get off of my property before I do something I regret" Eric scampered away as fast as he could falling down a few times along the way first causing everyone to laugh.

Angela's dad walked to Embry and clamped a hand on his shoulder "I am sorry son" Embry nodded Angela's dad moved aside to allow his daughter to tightly hug Embry something that she wasn't used to doing in public but she somehow needed to for herself and him.

"Take good care of my daughter Embry or so help me" he said which cause Angela to turn bright red "I will sir" Embry said holding tightly onto Angela.

"So sir is she still grounded or can Ange come with me to have a girls night with another friend of mine a complete girls night no boys" asked Bella Angela looked in hope at her father using her best puppy dog face.

**Well, well what will he say lol love or hate let me know**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all the love from everyone hope I don't disappoint you all.**

Angela and Bella smiled happily on the couch at Emily's her dad had agreed and she was so glad he did she had truly found some great new friends in Emily and Kim.

It seemed a little like old times with Bella before she got with Edward even though that wasn't a very long time she did truly miss her friend even though they had only known each other for a short time she believed she had met the bestest friend she could ever meet.

As promised all the boys were ordered to stay away for the night Angela was even surprised that Emily kicked Sam out of his own house for the night he had thankfully laughed kissed his fiancé and then left.

Angela was quite surprised at the guys she had they were all so welcoming nothing like what she had heard. "So Bella I have to ask?" Angela started Bella smiled at her to continue "well I was wondering about you and Paul? What exactly are you two?" Bella blushed whilst Emily and Kim smirked knowingly.

"Well it's a little hard to explain Angela when I originally lived here with my mum and dad I spent a lot of time with Paul and his mum. We were childhood friend's best friends but his step dad was awful I mean really awful. He never hit me but he did hit Paul's mum and Paul infront of me" Bella started Angela looked shocked.

"I would often get Paul out of the house and out of harm's way before anything could happen but it wasn't always possible then his step dad and mum left him and then my mum forced me away I didn't want to leave I begged her but she wouldn't listen I had promised not to tell anyone about his step dad" Angela looked confused.

"Why" she asked Bella smiled sadly "because he asked me too he didn't want anyone to split his family fucked up as it was it was the only one he had" Angela smiled.

"Anyway I would come back for summer visits and see him he still lived in the house and the tribe was looking after him making sure he was fed but he was so closed off the more I came the less of Paul I saw he shut himself away and he was replaced with someone angry and afraid" a small tear escaped Bella's eyes and she remembered the broken boy.

All three girls placed a comforting hand on Bella as she composed herself "mum would see how broken I would look after returning so she stopped me from coming she didn't know I needed to come back cause she didn't know about Paul I got so bad that she was even considering sending me to a therapist I quickly realised I had to try to forget".

Bella looked ashamed of herself "once I managed too I was able to convince my mum I was ok and eventually I forgot him completely then I came back and still had no memory of him and I started seeing Edward. Apparently Paul tried to see me when I first came back but got angry at me because he could see I had forgotten about him and by that time he had plenty of women to distract him" Angela nodded she knew of Paul's rep Lauren a girl from school had got caught up in it.

"Yeah well then I had my accident and everyone looked so foreign to me except Paul as I spent more time down here he helped me remember him and he told me why he had been so angry at me when I came back was that he had realised as he grew up without me there how much he loved me and how much I had helped him" Bella smiled at that.

"He was excited to hear I was coming back he said he was gonna give up his playboy life for me but then I didn't remember him and started seeing someone else and it was like a fist in the gut but then the accident happened and it gave us another chance one I don't intend to mess up" Emily and Kim patted her leg whilst Angela smiled.

"Just one more thing" she said before blushing "have you and Paul …. You know" Bella blushed bright red causing Emily and Kim to laugh. "Angela!" chastised Bella which caused Angela to laugh "come one Bella if you avoid the question Angela will just assume you have" said Emily through fits of laughter.

Bella playfully hit her friend "thanks a lot Em" she said before sighing "to answer your question Angela no we haven't we both know I aint ready for that yet" she said whilst going bright red.

The girls eventually called it a night and parted ways Kim and Emily's slept in Emily's bed and Bella and Angela shared the guest bed. When they all woke the guys were back insisting that they had only promised to stay away last night.

Which if the girls were being honest with themselves they didn't really mind Sam and Paul had organised a party on first beach. Angela rang her dad to make sure it was still ok to stay and he was happy with it as long as Bella was there.

The bonfire was great fun Angela felt right at home Embry never left her side she was starting to feel a little more comfortable with him not as comfortable as Bella was with Paul. Bella was currently sat on Paul's lap kissing in sweetly and laughing when he tried to take it further.

Eventually everyone started to sit down and face Billy which had Angela curious Billy looked around and smiled at Angela.

"Well we have two new faces to our group so it is time to tell them the legends Bella I know you already know them but your memory hasn't come back fully yet so this is just a helping hand and Angela I realise you may be confused by what I say here tonight but I promised it will make sense afterwards" said Billy looking at both girls.

Bella smiled and Angela looked curiously at him she had always wanted to know the legends of the Quileute's but she knew it was her right but now here was her chance she was just wondering why.

Billy told the legend of their tribe to the two eager girls whilst Embry hyperventilated beside her as he drew to a close he knew it would be his turn soon. Once Billy finished he looked at Embry who nodded and slowly took Angela's hand she looked at him in surprise her mind filled with the story.

"Will you walk with me" he asked Angela looked at Bella who nodded and smiled encouragingly Angela turned back to him and shyly nodded. Embry guided her down the beach until they quite a bit away from the group he did a check to make sure they were alone.

"Look Angela there is a little more its better I show you well easier actually but please try to not be afraid ok" he begged she looked confused but still promised she would at least try. He told her to wait there whilst he stepped into the tree line not too deep in where she couldn't see him but enough to where she didn't see all of him.

She watched him transform from a man into a giant wolf Angela took a step back slightly scared until he whimpered. Embry crouched low and slowly approached her making sure not to scare her away after a few minutes Angela collected herself and slowly approached him.

"Embry?" she questioned he nodded him head and whimpered again but kept low she slowly reached out her hand to touch him and gasped at the feeling that filled her. He stood up when he was sure she wasn't scared anymore and gave her a lick on the cheek which had he giggling.

Embry stepped back into the trees and changed back and redressed "that was wow" was all she could say "do you all do that and does Bella, Emily and Kim know" she asked.

Embry nodded "yeah they do Bella didn't tell you cause it wasn't her secret to tell and there is something else" he explained Angela grew nervous she didn't think she could take anything else Embry explained to her that Emily, Kim and Bella were imprints and that she was his and everything that entailed.

"So you're saying that I'm the only one you will ever love or who could ever truly love me" she said Embry shook his head "no for me there will be no one else you are my everything I will be whatever you want me to be but you don't have to be with me if you want me as your friend or even as a brother then I will respect that and be only that".

Angela smiled sadly "yes but that would hurt you right seeing me with another" Embry sighed "yeah at first but it will be a pain I would gladly bare if it meant you were happy" Embry looked away he didn't want her to see the pain that idea caused him he knew she would only feel guilty.

Angela thought for a moment as she watched Embry stood at the water's edge 'can I be happy with him' she asked herself she thought back to Bella, Kim and Emily she could see how happy they were with their wolves. Finally deciding she walked up to Embry and stood infront of him and before her courage left her she lent up and kissed him softly.

"That also means you'll never cheat or abandon me right?" she asked with a smile whilst slowly wrapping her arms around his neck. His slid around her waist and he smiled "it will be physically and mentally impossible for me to find another women attractive but less succumb to anyone's but your charms" he said before capturing her lips with a kiss.

Bella and Paul smiled as they saw the pair they had wondered off in search of them to make sure Angela took the news ok and from the looks of it she took it great.

**Let me know what you think might make this the last chapter or might do another one let me know what you all think ok.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you all so much for your comments on this story I greatly appreciate you all this is the last chapter for this story I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.**

Five years into the future

Bella smiled as she puttered around the kitchen making breakfast for her man she couldn't stop herself from smiling she couldn't believe she had a man like Paul.

She stopped a moment and looked down at her left hand on her ring finger was the most beautiful and simple silver diamond ring. Paul had proposed to her about a year ago she was completely surprised he took her to a clearing that had been decorated with lights everywhere.

She could hear the slight hum of a generator as she marvelled at the sighted in the middle was a picnic set they had been together for four years at that point living together for three of those years she laughed when she remembered telling Charlie she was moving in with Paul.

He had smiled and just said about time Paul and Bella had both been shocked but happy and now here she was in a beautiful clearing with the man she loved.

The food was great and they dance to the slow music every now and then everything was perfect then Paul surprised her by stopping their dancing and bending down on one knee and bringing out the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

"I love you so much Bella will you make me even happier by becoming my wife" he said I almost screamed out the word yes which had him chuckling as he put the ring on my finger and lifted me up spinning me around.

I smiled as I remembered that day the wedding day was set for the end of this year only a few months away and she couldn't wait to be Mrs Paul Lahote. She remembered with Edward when he had suggested that if she wanted to be like him she would have to marry him first.

She hadn't been really keen on that idea but now she couldn't wait she finished breakfast and set the table just as Paul came up he was wearing a pair of jogging pants and nothing else and Bella couldn't help but drink him in.

He caught her staring and smirked he came round the table and hugged Bella before giving her a passionate kiss that left her wanting more she whimpered when he pulled away which made him laugh.

They sat quietly eating their breakfasts watching each other with smiles on their faces they both knew exactly what was gonna happen once the food was gone and both of the couldn't wait.

Bella and Paul spent the rest of the morning in bed luckily it was a Saturday and neither worked on a Saturday Paul worked at Sam's construction business and Bella had trained online with Angela to be nurses and now they both worked and the reservation health clinic and sometimes they substituted at the Fork's hospital.

Paul had fallen asleep as Bella lay on his chest listening to the beating of his heart she always loved the feeling of laying on top of him like this wrapped up safely in his arms. She remembered the first time she slept with him she had been so nervous but with one look he wiped away all her insecurities.

It wasn't long after the bonfire to officially welcome Bella and Angela into the pack Bella had talked to Angela about it she was very supportive she even went with a red faced Bella to buy sexy underwear a trip that was horrifying for them both.

Bella had shown up at Paul's that afternoon wearing a simple pair of jeans and a top he had no idea what was on underneath. Paul had made them dinner or tried too until Bella took over something he was extremely happy about.

They had lounged about on the sofa watching DVD's when Bella got up to go to the bathroom she looked herself over in the mirror before removing her jeans and top.

She made her way to his room as quietly as she could and placed her clothes on a nearby chair she calmed her breathing down a little before calling for Paul.

He came up to the bathroom and knocked "Bella?" he said she smiled "in here" was all she could manage cause he was then walking into his room and stood stock still in shock.

"Bella?" he asked unsure he had wanted it for so long but he knew she wasn't ready for that Bella smiled feeling a little more confidant at the way he was looking at her and nodded gesturing her hands for him to come to her.

That night he hadn't stopped touching her giving her pleasure she never knew she could feel until the early hours of the morning. Bella smiled at that memory she couldn't believe how nervous she had been but as soon as they crossed that she couldn't help herself it wouldn't take much to turn her on.

They eventually made it to Sam's they were celebrating Embry's and Angela's wedding which had been last week she looked so beautiful in a white satin sleeveless dress her father looked proud of her too as he gave her away.

Unfortunately because of Embry's commitment he couldn't go away for a week so the pack had found an empty cabin in the woods and done it up for them that way they could spend the week away and have Embry still available if he was needed.

Which they had all made sure he wasn't needed they were due to return tonight so they were having a little pack party.

Everyone cheered as Mr. and Mrs. Embry Call came in Angela rushed to Bella hugged her as tightly as she could. "Oh Bella I missed you" she said which cause Bella to laugh "you were only gone a week Ange but I did miss you too" both girls laughed.

Then Paul came with a parcel the size of a small football for the pair which had everyone confused there was a letter on it. Angela opened the letter and smiled she turned to Bella and said "it's from Alice".

_Dear Angela and Embry _

_About time you guys got hitched we are sorry we couldn't come but we all wanted to thank you for the pictures you sent you looked beautiful even you looked handsome Mr. Wolf._

This made everyone laugh the Cullen's at the time were visiting the Denali clan and it couldn't be rescheduled it was Edwards wedding to one of the sisters Bella forgot which one.

After everything happened Edward sulked of to Alaska and that's the last anyone heard from him until he wrote them a letter explaining he found love and was getting married and he asked his family to apologise to Bella in his behalf.

_I know you said you didn't want any gift Angela from us but tough luck here's one anyway congrats again._

_Alice_

Angela smiled she had gotten to know the Cullen's a little better thanks to Bella and was extremely surprised but not overly shocked at the fact that they were vampires.

Bella and Angela looked at Paul who smiled "bear asked if pixie could send it to me to give to them and I said fine". Bella laughed Paul had nicknames for all the Cullen's she would never have imagined that a wolf would be friends with a vamp but here he was in fact all the guys were just not as well as Seth and Paul.

Emmett was bear since he looked like one and would always give Bella bear hugs Alice was pixie because she looked like one and danced around like one too, Jasper was major since in his human life he had been one and Rosalie was princess since she could act like one sometimes.

Angela smiled and opened the box inside was a beautiful silver diamond necklace for Angela in the shape of a wolf and for Embry there was a gold pated watch with a grey picture of Angela on the clock face. Angela gasped with delight as she put on her necklace she loved it in the bottom of the box was a series of nighties for Angela to wear for Embry which had everyone giving wolf whistles at them.

"Can you text them and tell them I said thank you" Angela asked Paul who smiled and nodded whilst getting his phone out.

P – Bear tell pixie that Angela and Embry loved their gifts

It didn't take long for Emmett to text back

E – Will do and Jasper wanted to know if it is still cool that me and him come to your stag do in a few months.

P – Yeah got special permission for you to be on the rez as long as you stay with one of the pack

E – Cool looking forward to it talk to you later on okay dude so gonna kick your butt

Paul laughed and texted back 'in your dreams' he and Emmett had started playing online on the playstation on games like halo Emmett was a little better than him since he had longer to practice and he doesn't need to sleep.

The party had lasted through the day and now everyone was walking home utterly exhausted Bella kissed Paul goodnight as he settled on the couch ready to play with Emmett online he smiled as he watched his goddess walk into their room.

He couldn't wait until they got married and when Bella's belly swelled with their first child he wasn't in any hurry he knew what it was like to have a kid young his parents had and looked what happened to them even Bella's parents did.

He sat back smiling at the screen as Emmett's voice came on in his ear he had great friends in the pack and even a group of vampires which he never thought would happen and he had an amazing girl wanting to be his wife.

He knew right then that he definitely wasn't anything his step dad has said he was he was better for better than that man he hadn't heard from them since they left and he couldn't care left right now he was happy with his life and he didn't need them to do it.

**What you think thank you all again for loving the story **


End file.
